Truly Yours
by FallenAngelGM
Summary: 22 years and CEO and chairman of SOUL EATER entertainment, billionaire Soul Evans was a born-genius in music and businessman that in those domains. Maka Albarn, 21 years old and one of the most successful novelists that entered the billionaire club at the age of 18. Both missing "something" in their lives, their encounter will change everything. (Image by Jazzie560 on DeviantArt)
1. Truly Yours, part I

**TRULY YOURS, chapter I**

22 years, CEO and chairman of SOUL EATER entertainment. TV channels, movies, publishing, music and all other forms of entertainment, Soul Evans was a born-genius in music and a natural leader in the business that touched in those domains. After inheriting the company at the age of 18, the young Evans revolutionized the company leaving his mark as a web touching all that entertained. SOUL EATER entertainment saw their profit going up ten-fold since Soul Evans took his place, making him the most successful multi-billionaire since John D. Rockefeller. Handsome, sophisticated and very gentleman-like, this man is the dream of aspiring businessmen and businesswomen as well as the ideal man quoted by several magazines qualifying him as sexiest man alive.

Yet, on this lonely night in his mansion of a house, he felt incomplete.

He gazed towards the opened window that led the balcony. The curtains waltzed to the nightly summer breeze. It was warm and gentle. This summer was going to be grateful on the weather.

He walked towards the balcony in his naked glory getting rid of the female arm that laced around him. He couldn't sleep. Just like many nights before. The man that had everything was tortured by something that he didn't possess. Such a shame.

"Can't sleep again?" The seductive woman said in a hazy voice of sleepiness and seductiveness. He didn't bother reply nor look back at her.

Blair. That was her name. She was the owner of a chain of bars called BLAIR'S LAIR and restaurants called CHUPA CABRA. They've been fucking each other for some months now. Of course, nobody knows about it. That kind of press could be bad for business. Yeah, they're fucking. Quite in an exquisite way. And it was beyond good.

Soul Evans had… let's say "special" tastes in sexual activities. Going straight to the point, he was a "dominator." He loved BDSM, all of that. And he enjoyed it doing it with Blair. But there was a problem; she enjoyed it as well. Indeed, it was important that the "submissive" would love it as well. Soul just didn't find any challenge with Blair, nor with the other girls in the past he fucked. Yes, fucked.

Blair was a few year older than him. She once told him why he felt incomplete. "Two things are missing in your life, Soully." Her voice resonated in Soul's mind. "Love, and innocence, both combined."

Soul held the rail as his ruby-colored eyes stared at the city lights illuminated the horizon. He lived on the outskirts of town up on a hill, not far from the beach. He could always welcome a fresh ocean breeze. But even that couldn't appease his mind. Love and innocence, combined. Soul didn't do relationships. God knew how many women would love to get his cock between their legs to lock him for life, or for just a great lump of millions. Soul had always made sure to evade that sort of women. He only fucked those who were successful and wealthy, those who just wanted sex. Nothing more or less. It was far less complicated like that.

"Love and innocence…" He whispered. A sigh escaped as his long fingers traveled his snow-white hair.

Blair walked to his side covered by a thin blanket. Her goddess-like features would make any man melt in a second, but not Soul. He didn't hate her, no, far from that. They were good friends. Good friends with sexual benefits. But they didn't love each other.

"I don't do love." He said to her.

"You'll have to, Soul." She gazed at the horizon. "And innocence must be found in her. God knows that's not me or any girls you fucked in the past."

"Like a virgin?"

"That could work," Blair had an amusing tone. "But I think the woman that'd fit you would be someone that you could tie up and torture sexually as you please."

"Sounds simple."

"Nope, otherwise you wouldn't feel incomplete, especially how you fucked me tonight." She said. "She had to be… a stranger to it."

"But I still don't do love."

Blair giggled seductively. She lands a kiss on his cheek. "Trust me, you will." She walked to the room, but before she entered, she left these words. "I hope the next time I see you, you'll find that one to complete you."

"And if I don't?" He asked, still gazing towards.

"Well," She said. "If I don't find it, I'll just ask you to fuck me senseless as always." She turned and left. Soon she left his home.

And Soul still wondered where in this world he would found love and innocence. He chuckled thinking that this feat would be mostly impossible. Nonetheless, the fact he didn't possess that was proved; he hadn't had a nice sleep in ages.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Truly Yours, part II

**TRULY YOURS, chapter II**

Maka Albarn. 21 years old and one of the most successful novelists since the last two decades. Author of many fantasy stories, along with romantic/erotic novels, the groundbreaking success of her books propelled her to the billionaire club at the young age of 18. Delicate, pure and beautiful with an angelic touch, this young and successful woman is the inspiration of aspiring authors, girls in particular, all around the world. Humanitarian, she is very involved into helping others that are less fortunate, especially in third-world countries where she focuses her efforts to reduce the gap between the rich and poor. She also had written some of the most beautiful stories and scenarios that were incorporated into movies, allowing her to win many awards as Emmy's and Academy's. But the most noteworthy prize would definitely be as being the youngest ever in history to have won a Nobel Prize in literature.

On this sleepless night, the sandy-blonde woman was wreaking her brain to find inspiration for her next romantic, erotic story. The Blank-Page syndrome was one pain in the ass. It wasn't as if she was on a deadline, she hadn't announced anything yet on her website or her publisher.

Actually, it wasn't the lack of inspiration that was the major problem. It was her craving.

Craving for some warmth.

Successful and wealthy at such a young age was something rare today. But at the end, when having this while being single, and a virgin to top it all, nights became hell.

She, too, possessed a great house. Not as big as Mr. Evans's mansion, but she could easily invite two to three families. Her room was in the most upward floor and her room was vast with a great balcony opened for fresh air and moonlight. She lived on a high hill giving a great view to the city.

Maka got off her chair from her laptop desk to let her body drop on her king-sized bed ruled with fluffy sheets. She turned around letting her body embracing the soft fabric. Her white shirt was partially unbuttoned, leaving the cleavage exposed. Her round breasts were soothed by the fresh air. She also had a skirt to her mid-thighs. It was plaid with red and black. She emitted a soft moan. She looked at her wrists, they were red marks embedded on her skin. No, she wasn't suicidal. Those were made by leather. She had written some of the most fantastic erotic and love novels, it was no surprise she, too, was into BDSM. And she had the knack of tying herself.

From her nightstand, she opened the drawers and took a pair of red leathers handcuffs. She wasted no time in putting them. Pulling it tightly against her skin, Maka seductively moaned to the painful pleasure it got her, but that pleasure was short-lived. She needed more than just that.

She put the instruments of her pleasure away to walk to the balcony. The author was welcomed by a fresh summer breeze of the night. A tall telescope was placed there. She used to gaze at the stars, and that passion never wavered. Perhaps she could find inspiration in them.

She was about to use the instrument, but her hand misused the thing, falling the lens straight head instead of skyward. Maka just sighed and looked through the lens to recalibrate it. But to her surprise, as soon as she looked through it, she stopped. Actually, she couldn't.

Okay, let's be honest: she didn't want to anymore.

She was gazing now at a tall man with a tan skin tone, athletic-shaped and crowned with snowy white hair. He stood there tall, like a king reigning over his kingdom with pride and elegance. But what got the author hypnotized was the fact he stood here without a shred of clothing covering him. It was as if he was sending a message, "Yeah, I'm naked. Look at it and savor it, because you love it."

And by God did she loved the sight.

Her heart beat fast and her breath was unsteady. She scanned this piece of divinity from head to toe several times; among them she stopped at his erection; a monumental tower. Without losing sight of the multi-billionaire, she pulled her tall chair to continue to threat herself. Basic instincts kicked in. Her right hand slipped under her skirt, and quickly under her white panties. Her fingers knew their mission. They started rubbing her spot. It wasn't the first time she "touched" herself, but it was a first doing it while staring at a naked man. Moans and battered breaths exited her lips, joy defined them. She did this for as long as he stood outside, 20 minutes. She enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it!

He entered back his domain. Maka whimpered, disappointed of the end of her fun. She was aroused now, but she just couldn't walk to the billionaire's front door and ask him to fuck her senseless. She, too, got back inside clearing her mind of her recent actions.

"What the hell was I doing?" She pulled her long hair back. "I should be above such perverted things like that."

Maka felt like hot molten iron; and she needed to be hammered. But she wasn't the type of girl to get down with any guy, considering she was a virgin. She didn't want her first time to be as such. But luckily for her, there was an alernative.

She grabbed her cellphone and tapped a speed dialed number. It answered, "Can't sleep, right?"

"Hey Kim…" Maka said. "I can sleep. It's just…"

Jacqueline, mostly known as Jackie, was a friend of Maka's during her high school years. It was actually her that stole Maka her first kiss, a kiss she didn't regret. She had always found that awkward, but got used to it. When the sandy blonde got famous for her books, Jackie made an accomplished psychologist. Every time she needed someone to talk to, she was there, but every time Maka needed "company", she provided and more.

"I'm here in 20 minutes."

It happened so fast, and so deliciously. Jackie entered Maka's room as soon as she opened the front door from the command console. She had long dark brownish hair and eyes of the same shade. She wore long black pants, a sleeveless jacket of the same color and a long-sleeves white shirt under it. She stormed by Maka's room and saw her. Lust reached its summit.

The tall brunette just hauled her in a passionate kiss. As they slammed the bed together, Maka's hand was already taking care of removing Jackie's upper clothing; she on the other hand just ripped Maka's shirt open. Her hands also took care of grabbing two pairs of leather handcuffs. In a swift moment, the blonde writer was tied to the bed posts, stripped of her freedom and her panties. Kim licked her lips, her white shirt unbuttoned that revealed generous breasts. She dived in to Maka's secret entrance and this one gasped in pure ecstasy.

Something about 90 minutes later, after a hot, steamy game of sex, Maka and Jackie lied in bed, looking at each other. Though she was smiling, the fresh image of Soul's manliness was burned bright in her mind. How was she going to get pass this?

"I have to tell you something." Jackie said.

"What is it?" Maka said innocently. That was probably of the good sex.

"I've started seeing someone." She said. Maka was surprised, but not shocked. "His name is Harvar. He's a cool guy. A bit mysterious, but he's good. So…"

"I see." There was a bit of a disappointment in her voice. She knew what it meant.

"So we might not do 'this' anymore. This might be our last time."

Maka pulled herself up to kiss her. "I'm really glad for you, Jackie. And I'm sure it will work out. I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Thank you for understanding, baby." She returned the kiss.

"And…" Maka said. "I accidentally stumbled on someone with the telescope before you came."

"Who?" Jackie didn't know where that topic came from.

Maka explained how she stumbled on the nakedness of Soul Evans, and how she was aroused, and also how she pleased herself at his sight. She felt embarrassed tell her this story, but Jackie couldn't help lifting a naughty smile to her lips. It was the very first time she heard Maka showing some interest to a man. Maybe, just maybe, that Soul Evans might be the answer for the author's single life.

"Wow, Maka," Jackie said. "I didn't know you were this naughty. No wonder that sex was wilder than usual."

"I don't even know the guy. I mean, we've probably come across each other for fundraising events, but never even talk."

"Then now is the time to do so." Maka turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Just hear me out; from a professional point of view, this would be good for you. Your dad was a cheating bastard, hence explaining your lack of faith towards men. You're not exactly a 100% lesbian, yet we only sleep with each other as friends with benefits, but I can tell that you don't want to go to men because you don't want to be betrayed. I'm not saying to date and marry the guy, but at least get to know him, without you being desperate or urgent about it of course."

Her point of view made sense to her. "I guess so."

"And to be honest," Jackie concluded, "I wouldn't be surprised if, like us, he'd be into BDSM. You have that innocence that I love bring to my knees."

"Hey!" She pouted like a kid.

"But it's true." Her hand cherished Maka's left cheek. "You do have that. You can't see yourself while we fuck, but I see you. And it's aphrodisiac to see you as such."

"Anyways…" Maka snuggled to Kim's neck. "Let's enjoy our last night without talking about anything else."

"Will you—"

"Yes, I'll think about what you said, promise!"

"That's good." Her body shifted onto Maka, taking her by surprise. "Since it's our last night, how about a round 2?"

Maka's legs wrapped around Jacqueline waist. "That's more like it." She said before her lips were captured again by her friend, leading to another storm of sex.

Soul Evans and Maka Albarn together? Maka asked that in her mind, but she was too busy focusing on the pleasure that Jackie's tongue gave. Little she knew, both of these billionaires had much in common to discover about each other.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Truly Yours, part III

**TRULY YOURS, chapter III**

Tonight was the HEART FOR THE FUTURE foundation ball. To make it simpler, it was a gathering of the country's richest people to create a foundation to help children in dire needs. Soul Evans wasn't the type of man who'd really enjoy a ball, yet considering his childhood, he knew that helping a generation to grow and help building the world they will carry one day will be helpful.

Sure, he grew up in a wealthy family, but he was known as the trouble child. He was restless, unfocused, and disobedient even. But that's another story for another time.

That's one of the reason he came. The other one, well, he had a personal liking to it.

Soul admired the way he was having sex, this whole BDSM world. Yet, he was introduced to it. By no other than Maka Albarn, author of some of the most erotic novels that implied of this sort of games, games that the multi-billionaire enjoyed. Of course, he'd never say this out loud. He was too proud for that.

He was sitting in the back of the limousine with his childhood friends; a blue-haired man called Black*Star, an actor mostly renowned for his action movies that he produced and acted in and a well-known martial artist, along with Kid, a man with amber eyes and three white stripes on the side of his head and one of the most famous fashion designers in the world.

"I'm surprised you decided to answer your invitation, Soul." Said Black*Star. "You usually don't go to those things and just send a big check to the foundation instead."

"I must admit that I do find that intriguing as well." Kid replied. "Why the change of heart?"

Soul couldn't help but smirk as he stared at the invitation. "Who knows? Maybe someone of interest might be there."

"Uh oh!" Black*Star laughed. "Could Soul Evans, the ultimate bachelor, have found someone of his league?"

He couldn't help chuckling to his best friend's comment. "I told you, Star; I don't do love."

Usually, Black*Star would have laughed his butt off while Kid would just shake his head. It wasn't the case today. It wasn't that they were tired of seeing their best friend Soul living the single life, but sooner or later, there comes a time when one must think about leaving something behind. Soul Evans would leave an incredible mark among the business world, but relationship-wise, he wasn't known to show public display of love towards anybody.

Not one has he been seen with a girl to the public eye.

The limousine arrived to the ball. A grand cathedral where the event was taking place, with lights and sparkles all over, as if it was the Academy Awards.

Soul knew the drill; pictures, a few words for the journalists, interviews, etc. It wasn't anything he hadn't done a million times already. The wide room was filled with wealthy people, a lot among them tried to befriend Soul, other businessmen and businesswomen alike. From the latter, some tried to eye-fuck him, wanting a good "deal" in bed. It wasn't Soul's style to do one-nights. He preferred a challenge, or at least, someone he'd enjoy to tie up and fuck as he pleased, someone with that innocence.

Soul found the balcony. As he gazed at the stars and the full moon, boringness plagued his mind. He had everything that a man could hope to aspire. Yet he felt unchallenged. Nothing made him thrilled anymore, not even sex with Blair. Sure, she was a wild tiger, but he needed something new. Not just sexually, but in life as well.

"Ah, damn it! My dress!" A young woman shouted as she spilled her drink on her dress. It snapped Soul back to reality.

The glass broke on the floor. The young lady tried to pick up the pieces, but she cut herself causing her to curse more.

Soul walked to her side. He revealed a handkerchief with his initials sewed on it.

"Here, let me help you." He wrapped the tissue around her bleeding palm as he helped her up.

"Thank you, Mr…" The lady said.

"Evans, Soul Evans."

As they were both lit by the moonlight, they both froze. Soul kept his cool, but deep inside, he had found what he desired: Maka Albarn, the woman who intrigued him. Hell, the woman who introduced him to the world of sexual bondage through her novels. Long and sandy blond hair, a long red dress with no sleeves, she had an average chest, but her curves and that ass were mouth-watering to him. But what caught Soul off-guard were her eyes: olive-green eyes, shimmering with an angelic touch.

Innocence.

As for Maka, the man on whom she touched herself the other night was now standing in front of him. Clothed to her disappointment, but present, in flesh and bones. Would her fantasy come true now that the source of it was standing right in front of her?

"Maka, Maka Albarn." She said while Soul tied the tissue around her palm. His hands' heat did something strange to her. She despised men, yet she didn't not hate his touch.

"It is an honor to meet and talk to you, Miss Albarn."

"It is?" She said surprised. "How so?"

"I am a fan of your erotic novels." Soul said.

"Really?" Maka was delighted and surprised that the great Soul Evans was fan of her work. "I may offend you by saying this, but I'm amazed that you are the kind to read such stories."

"I'm not," Soul said. "But your stories…" Soul couldn't help smirking at the corner of his lips, a smile Maka actually found cute. "They have… inspired me."

 _To be continued..._


	4. Truly Yours, part IV

**TRULY YOURS, part IV**

It's impressive how a messed-up dress can open a great opportunity to spend time with someone and to get to know that person more personally.

That's what happened with Maka Albarn and Soul Evans.

Miss Albarn convinced herself to leave the ball. There was no way in hell she'd walk around smelling like rhum and coke. Soul proposed her something else.

"Would you like to spend the evening at my place? For pizza and a movie maybe?"

Maka was a bit surprised, she'd actually thought he would suggest something else. "Gladly."

Without anyone noticing, they left. And an hour later, the two young billionaires were in jogging pants and t-shirts at Evans's mansion, on his bed, sharing an intimate moment…

That intimate moment, you ask? Eating pizza and doing a superhero movie flick marathon.

…

It was now 2:00 a.m. But neither of them was asleep. They just keep playing 21 questions, lying on the bed and sipping on Coca-Cola. They kept laughing on each other's burps. They were comfortable around each other. It was as if they were best friends for many years.

Yet a question was lurking in the back of their minds. Maka Albarn decided to break the ice.

"So," She started. "Are you single?"

Soul made a smiling and daring face. "Would you be interested in me, Maka?"

She shook her head lightly. "Truth be told, I don't like men."

"You're a lesbian?" Soul seemed a bit surprised.

"You seem surprised."

"Well," Soul took out a novel from his nightstand. It was called _50 shades of soul,_ telling the story of a young student falling in love with a billionaire with exquisite sexual desires. "From your novels, especially this one, I thought you'd be hetero."

"Well," She said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't call myself as a lesbian." She robbed her wrists, remembering the leather handcuffs she used with Jacqueline. Soul couldn't help noticing. "Her name is Jacqueline, I called her Jackie. We met in our high school years. She was Miss Popular, but a very hard-to-get woman and I was the book worm. One day, I was in the bathroom, just washing my hands, Jackie came in. I looked how beautiful she was, I was mesmerized. Before I knew it, she was asking me, 'What are you looking at?' I felt like I offended her and I apologized, and was about to run out with books in my hands. She blocked my way and asked me the same question."

"Did she beat you up?"

"I thought she was about to. But I finally said that she was beautiful. She walked towards me and cornered me inside a bathroom stall and locked the door behind. I was staring to freak out, until she cupped my face in her hands and told me, 'Not as beautiful as those angel eyes you have.' She then gave me my first kiss. I dropped my books, surprised of the gesture, but… I loved how her lips tasted. I was hypnotized. And we ended up having sex there, like a bunch of horny teenagers."

"Quite romantic." Soul did a sly smile.

"We weren't exactly a couple, but… my trust with men was shattered thanks to my cheating bastard of a dad. Jacqueline was like my safe house, my home." She lowered her head. "But I don't have that anymore…"

"How come?"

"She met this man." There was clear annoyance in her voice. "Apparently a great guy. And I'm happy for her, really." She looked at Soul's red ruby eyes. "How about you? I told you my past, what's yours?"

"I guess we got something in common." Soul said, triggering Maka's curiosity. "I don't do love, thanks to my father. My mom loved him from the bottom of her heart and beyond. But he was a workaholic. Barely spent time with her and his sons, my brother and I. My brother was a gifted violinist. But my dad wanted him to take over the company, so my brother left. Wes Evans is now a worldwide popular violinist working with Lindsey Sterling. I believe they are dating. He sends me emails regularly and he's actually very happy. I was happy for him that he had the guts to follow his dreams."

"Let me guess: your father didn't see eye to eye with what he had become."

"Oh no, he didn't. They almost fought every Christmas dinner. But anyway, I was left as the sole successor of the family's company. He molded me to become something even I didn't want. But… I just didn't have the guts to tell him. On that point, I envy my brother. Then one day, four years ago…"

"He passed away, of lung cancer, right?" She said with a soft voice. Soul was hypnotized by the sound it did.

He nodded. "All of us were at his bedside; my mom, me, even my brother. They say that when you are at death's doors, you finally make amends of the things that are the most important to you. And he did. He made peace with Wes and told us both how proud he was of our successes, how much he loved my mom. We even cracked a few jokes and he laughed. It was for the first time of my life that I saw my dad as a dad, not as the multi-billionaire businessman. But mostly than that, it was probably the only time I saw him and my mom exposed their love like that, like wildfire. After that, he died."

"I'm sorry, Soul…" She held his shoulder."

"It's just…" He said. "Except before his death, I never had a role model on how to live in a relationship with a woman. I don't do love because I don't want to, I don't do love because I don't know how. So I fuck."

"And how many wonderful maidens fell under your charms, Mr. Evans?"

"None, actually."

"What? You're going to tell me you were naked the other night by your balcony just like that?" Maka blocked her mouth realizing what she had just said. Soul was surprised as well. Boy was she in trouble.

"How come you know that?"

"I…" Maka quickly gave. "Oh, the hell… My fucking telescope was accidentally reconfigured. So I tried configuring it again and I zoomed onto you in your birthday suit, and for that I truly apology for—"

"Did you enjoy the view?"

"I…" Maka thought about the question. A flush came embedding her face as she rubbed her wrists once again. Soul noticed once more.

Soul smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Both remained in silence for a minute. "Her name is Blair, the owner of Chupa Cabra chain of restaurants and bars. Just like you and Jackie were homes to each other, me and Blair are pretty much that; not in a relationship, but just in for the sex. She was my first and only until now. She told me that I needed innocence and love."

"Innocence?"

"I believe she meant someone like you." He said. "Jacqueline was right; you do have innocent, angelic eyes. I'm just saying."

"Thanks, but if you brought me here for sex, trust me you—"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Soul laughed. "To be honest, it has been years since I could do something like that right now; just hang out, watching movies and eating pizza." He looked at her. "I like that."

"Well," Maka pleased. "I wouldn't mind doing it more often."

"No problem." He said happily with his fang teeth. "I'd like to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

Soul grabbed the novel written by the ashy-blonde woman sitting beside him. "You're into BDSM, are you?"

Maka was taken aback, but she was surprised that Soul had discovered her secret fetish. She was actually pleased, strangely. "How did you guess?"

"You keep rubbing your wrists," he said. "As if there was something missing, something that cherished deliciously your skin." And by the way you wrote those books, I figured you were into this as well."

"As well?" Maka curiously asked. "Is it why you love my novels?"

Soul's smile became, daring, seductive, challenging even. Maka noticed the change. Her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to know more about the slyness behind that fanged smile of his.

"I want to show you something."

Soul got off the bed. Maka did too. She couldn't help noticing how gracefully he moved: distinguished, elegant with class and in control, like the world was meant to be under his rule. She followed him to his vast wardrobe. Soul opened it. It was vast, so fast that it was large enough to be an additional bathroom and bedroom.

Both of them walked through rows of shoes, suits, shirts, pants, towels, and one. They were met at the end by a door. Soul whipped out a key out of his pocket. She looked at Maka.

"I said that I was a fan of your books, correct?" Soul asked. She nodded, not knowing what to say to that. "Actually, it's more than that."

Soul finally unlocked the door. She let Maka entered first.

There was another wide room in darkness. Soul walked behind her and lit up the room. Once the lights illuminated the room, Maka discovered Soul's fetish was the same as hers. Just… bigger. More passionate in grandeur.

It was a room made for torture. Sexual torture. Filled with all sort of sexual toys to make one submit to divine and infernal ecstasy.

Maka looked at Soul. She looked at him with a new perspective. No, it wasn't that. There was also pride in her admiration.

"I know what you are, Soul Evans." She said.

"I know," He said. "One hell of a tormented dominating sadist?"

"No," Maka said as she walked towards him. She stopped a step apart from him. "You are… my ultimate creation."

 _To be continued..._


	5. Truly Yours, part V

**TRULY YOURS, Part V**

Since their latenight pizza-movie evening, four months ago already, Maka has become newly inspired. _You are my greatest creation,_ she had told him.

At first, Soul didn't understand the meaning of these words, but Maka enlightened her by saying that she had created passion into one single man. And that was her greatest creation. Soul didn't know why, but this woman was intriguing her. Very much. And likewise for Maka. She hated men, but she didn't despise Soul. Not at all. Would her opinion of men change thanks to Soul? Only time would tell.

Maka, who had a blank-page syndrome, now was fully inspired and kept on writing page after page about her new novel. Within one night, she had written something close to five chapters. In the weeks that followed, she had finished her novel. Published, it was already an announced success and was already working on the sequel. Soul was her inspiration. She never thought that someone in this world would make her inspired as him. To top it all, she had the rare opportunity to see him in his glorious nakedness.

Nothing much changed on Soul's side, except the fact that he kept thinking about Maka. They slowly starting calling each other and hanging out over coffee, dinner and movies. Nothing big, but it was more than significant for both of them. Sometimes, movies nights was at her place, other were at his. Maka loved it when it was at Soul's; she could freely visit the sexual torture room.

They didn't have the experience to try it together… yet. Maka loved seeing all of the tools that were there. She loved the smell of well-polished wooden walls and tables, the rubber and metal ones of some tools; she felt in ecstasy relishing the entire atmosphere.

Today was the same. Both of them were done with work and it was Soul's place that was designed at the hangout place. And of course, Maka wanted to see the room. Soul granted her this wish, as always.

She looked at her being joyful of exploring each tools and tables and walls of the sex room. She had such beautiful innocent eyes. Innocence. Let's face it, Soul wanted to submit to eyes with pleasure to his sexual will. Yet, she was a virgin. Of course he didn't want to "force" himself into her as such. Sexually, she had experience, but with a man, it was a whole new world. And she despised men generally, thought Soul. Perhaps she might not be interested of doing it with her.

Maka stumbled on a small pile of ropes. They were red and sturdy. She loved the color. She looked at Soul who caught her sight, but she diverted back to the ropes, cherishing them. Soul walked to her and laid his hand above hers holding the ropes together. The touch sent a spark travelling through her whole body. Her heart beat fast and her face turned 50 shades of red. Soul loved her soft skin, he was drinking into her physical sensation it offered. Soul and Maka met in their eyes, both blushing like teenagers in love. Their contact interrupted as they retracted their hands.

"So, you love the ropes?" He asked, regaining his usual, cool composure.

"Yeah, I love their texture. It's soft and doesn't harm the skin." She said. "Do you know some rope bondage work?"

"Yes." Soul seemed excited to talk about it. "I've learned through your books and my friend Blair taught me how to tie up and all."

Maka couldn't help feeling a sting of jealousy hitting her. She didn't know why. She wasn't the jealous type. I guess somewhere in the depth of her mind she wished she could be in her shoes.

"Blair, huh." She said fake-smiling. "When was the last time you two fucked?"

Soul definitely noticed jealousy in her voice, but he decided to not pressure it. "Four months ago. Since I met you."

"Oh…" Maka couldn't help blushing. "Is it because of me?"

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "You're… quite out of the ordinary, Maka."

Maka looked at him, as if she was hypnotized. Her eyes slowing went to his hands, the hands that were cherishing the ropes. As if it was by instinct, she started cherishing her wrists, craving for the feeling: the feeling of being retrained, attached.

Soul walked to her. His stature changed. It was as if he was imposing, dominant. And sexy as fuck, which he was on a daily basis. But now, it was a hundred times fold.

"Maka," his voice was husky and seductive, with a hint of overpowerness. "Can I tie you up?"

"Yes." She whispered loudly. A craving smile dressed her peachy pink lips. "I'd really love to."

 _To be continued..._


	6. Truly Yours, part VI

**TRULY YOURS, part VI**

In the sex torture room, in the middle of a myriad of playthings to make anyone submit sexually, there was a kind-sized bed. The wooden structure was elegant, royal-like even. He held her hand delicately. She found it very chivalry to do so. It wasn't as if it was a huge gesture, but the way Soul did it, it was as if he was doing something he hasn't done before.

He was cute.

As soon as they got the bedside, that cuteness disappeared to leave its place to a dominant and seductive figure. Maka couldn't help notice it, and she loved it.

"Lie down." He said. His voice had the dominance of a god. Maka quickly complied.

Soul started his magic. His long fingers softly held her left ankle. Maka was delighted by the touch. Soul worked carefully on the leather rope wrapping her ankle: tightly so it stayed attached, but not tight to block her blood vessels. He was done, and he repeated the same pattern to the other one. Both ankles were tied to the bed posts. Maka pulled a little, and she loved how the ropes embraced her skin. Soul positioned himself on his knees between her parted legs. He held her wrists and tied them delicately to a metal ring that happened to be there just for such occasions. He had thought of everything.

"Try to free yourself," Soul asked her. She wiggled and pulled on the ropes. Her face twisted on the restraining pleasure she had. "Good."

"Well done!" Maka smiled.

Soul stood on his knees. His long fingers cherished her knees, she loved the touch. "Do you want to go further?"

Maka frowned with stubbornness and warning. She was immobilized, and Soul could do whatever he pleases with her body. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean sex if that can make you feel better." Maka relaxed learning this. "A little 'torture' if you don't mind." There was a nightstand next to the bed. Soul reached the drawer and took out a blindfold.

Maka nodded slowly. She looked at the object held and let Soul put it on her eyes, but he stopped midway. There again, he was hypnotized by the innocent pair of eyes. He craved for those.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked innocently. That made Soul's heart go to the full drive.

"Your eyes… so innocent." He dropped the blindfold. "Tell you what? I want to see those eyes when 'torture'. By touch, of course. Only if you're okay with this."

"Okay." She said softly. There was, too, craving in her voice."

"You're yearning for this, aren't you." Soul slid his long fingers inside her thighs. Maka savored the feeling as she moaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Soul took off his t-shirt. It revealed a toned man with abs that can make any girl melt; besides Maka's total lack of experience with men, she was no exception. There was a scar that went across his chest. She was curious about it.

"Got into a fight in a trip in Japan when I was younger. The guy had a katana blade. I still won, nonetheless." Maka nodded to Soul's answer. She thought of him attractive with the scar.

Soul gently caressed her feet, slowly rising to her legs, cherishing them with beautiful grace. Maka kept pulling in respond, she adored the feelings of his hands and fingers, but mostly, she loved how Soul looked. Locks of hair were hiding his eyes, but they couldn't obscure the red humming glow of light carried in his eyes. Those eyes came closer as Soul cherished her thighs again, and closer as his touch were hovering her shorts to softly her cherish her stomach. Maka was gazing at a demon; one to which she embraced his torturous game. His fingers played a symphony around her navel, and Maka's moans were the greatest applaud Soul could get.

Finally he positioned himself carefully between her legs. The ashy blonde woman's eyes bulged for a few seconds as she gasped. Oh, that's right… he was a man. It wasn't anything like with Jackie. She felt it; his manhood. The fabric of his sweatpants and her shorts were thin. And strangely, neither one of them were wearing underwear. The resistance was almost null. Maka could even feel its pulsing heat.

Soul's ruby eyes stared at her innocent olive-green ones. Her eyes showed shocked, but not the traumatizing type; more like the wow type. His hot breath smelled like cherry and cinnamon; it was such a turn on for her. His nose caressed hers, it was intentional. His lips were a centimeter apart from hers. Truth be told, Soul wanted to devour hers, but he didn't want to step over his boundaries. His breath found its way to her neck and the man slid his lips teasingly over the skin, brushing it with sexiness. Maka's cry was delicious to hear, especially this one. Reflexively she pushed her hips upwards, pressing again Soul's erected tower. It was a long and thick tower, she felt, and she loved its hard structure. Soul returned in her eyes, surprised but smiling with delight of such action from her.

This time, Soul did the pushing. Slowly, but deliciously, pushing his sex against hers, just to see if she'd like it. She moaned, she whined, she pulled at the ropes so hard. Yeah, she did. He continued.

He rested his forehead on hers, their noses touched, but Soul made sure she couldn't reach his lips. He wanted to keep hearing her moan. He pushed his erection against her shorts, she gasped with pleasure. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. He kept at it. His body did a wave every time he slid his hardness over her sex. Maka's voice was nothing but shouts of sexual satisfaction. She looked into the eyes of her demon, her "greatest creation". His red eyes were hypnotic, his fanged smile twisted, and she loved every single second of her body getting sensually enslaved by him.

She despised men. She didn't not despise Soul; her demon, her greatest creation.

Maka finally screamed at the top of her satisfaction, reaching a new bliss never reached before. She was out of breath. Soul had a cocky smile, proud of what he had done, but he needed to be sure.

"Did you just… cum?" He asked as he finished untying her.

Maka sat on the bed rubbing her ankles and wrists. She could only nod at his question. She stared timidly at him. Once again, her innocence poured out of her eyes, and Soul was victim of their angelic stare. Soul couldn't help it. He got up and cupped her face in his long hands. Maka was standing up as well and was hazed a bit by the pleasure given to her. Soul slowly leaned down and offered her first kiss with a man. Her lips were so aphrodisiac to him. Surprisingly, Maka didn't push him away, she embraced his lips as well. She was craving for them earlier, but her wish was granted.

They parted away. Soul felt something inside of him bloom; same for Maka. She liked Soul, he liked Maka. They didn't know if love was ready to be born, but the last few months were great to them, it was only this night their intimacy started.

Maka walked back towards the main bedroom, guiding Soul by pulling his hand. There was a wet mark on her shorts, signature of her orgasm. Maka lied down on the bed, Soul automatically laid on her between her welcoming legs. Their lips crashed passionately, their hips pushed against one another, her hands swimming in the ocean of white hair; she whispered to his ear the words that would lead both of them to another long moment of pure bliss.

"Soul… take me."

 _To be continued._


	7. Truly Yours, part VII

**TRULY YOURS, part VII**

Maka enjoyed sex with Jackie. She loved it. But it wasn't comparable with Soul.

As they lips crashed, Soul's long fingers traveled towards her upper body; it was like every finger's touch made her lust go tenfold. And he had ten of those. Pleasure erupted from Maka's slim and attractive body, but she, too, wanted to please this man.

"Wait…" she said seductively.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Maka suddenly took him and hopped on him. She dominated him. He was shirtless and his chest was a glorified piece of work. She bit her lips savoring the sight and soon she'd savor it physically.

She pulled her shirt. Surprise for Soul, she wasn't wearing any bra. Her breasts, they were not as big as Blair, but they were just the perfect size. Soul didn't lose anytime lift himself and taste them. His lips sucked on the left one while he squeezed the nipple of the right one. Maka screamed delightfully as her hands dug in his whitish hair. Her hips grinded onto his pulsing sex, and Soul loved it as he kept thrusting back. Her nipples hardened and Soul didn't miss a chance to taste the other one.

Maka pushed Soul back down. Her eyes of lust aimed for something else now. She leaned down and pulled his pants down. His sex sprung out and stood tall like a tower; proud and sturdy. Maka grabbed it and gave it a few strokes. Soul's head pulled to the back relishing on the feeling it gave him. She loved how he seemed tortured by it. She pulled her shorts down; both of them were naked. Maka pointed her fine ass towards his face; his nose faced her clitoris, while her mouth started on sucking Soul's rock-hardness. Soul grabbed her buttcheeks firmly and gave it a smack. She moaned while having his dick in her mouth. His tongue stuck out, he ate and lick her pussy like a last meal; with passion and hunger; unrivaled hunger. He played wildly with that clitoris, she sucked harder. It was a challenge for both of them, like who'd be the first one to crack. It seemed the air sang an atmosphere of slurping. But Maka, despite being pleasured to the fullest, she was winning.

"Maka, I'm gonna…!" But it was too late.

Soul unloaded inside Maka's mouth. Yet the beautiful author held her ground as she swallowed and gulped everything. Maka turned around and lied next to Soul as she wiped the side of the lips. Soul couldn't stop grinning as this fine piece of heaven he was next with.

It was time for him to be dominating. But for her first time, in a romantic way.

"Soul, I…" she started saying.

"I know, it's your first time." He pulled her close to her. "I'll be gentle."

"It is my first time, but…" Maka said. "I took the pill."

"You did…?" Soul seemed surprised.

"I want to feel you completely, Soul. All of you."

Soul looked her with a passion he never had before. Those eyes of green, he loved cherishing them. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. His heart flamed so burningly when it happened. Never did he felt as such with Blair.

 _Love and innocence,_ he recalled her words. Could it be that he finally found those traits in Maka? It could be. Did she love him? Perhaps. You don't give your virginity to any guy, right?

Soul positioned himself between her legs. He cherished her cheek and looked into her angelic eyes to reassure her. She nodded. Soul gave her one last kiss.

This was it.

Soul slowly slid his sex into her. Maka took a deep breath and took it in. A sharp and quick sting erupted from her. Soul looked at her silently asking to continue if she wanted, she nodded. Soul backed a little to slide in again, this time a delicious moan came from her lips. Soul continued.

The tall length of his rod penetrating Maka into her womanhood was rippled of ecstasy for both of them. Soul kept on pounding on a steady and raw rhythm. Maka adored it as her voice sounded like the one of an angel. She was enslaved by that kind of sex. Her legs wrapped around Soul's waist, her hands found their way onto his back and decided to use it as a scratching post. The pain occurred was bliss for Soul, but he was no pushover. He retaliated by conquering her neck with his fangs. As if the pleasure of being fucked by a godlike man wasn't enough, he had to bite her like a vampire to give her even more than she can handle. Oh, and she loved every second of it.

Every thrust she received sent a bolt of sexual satisfaction, and Soul was firing now like a Gatling gun. Her body arc like a moon crescent as she sang songs of pure moans. If she was an angel, this man was truly her demon. And right now, she possessed her with glorious lust, just like she captivated him with her grace and beauty.

Suddenly their hips were thrusting faster and roughed against each other, their sexes was more inclined to embrace each other. And in an instant, both of them screams in symphonic bliss, reaching their climax, their first orgasm shared together. Her first orgasm with a man.

They remained connected for a few minutes, bodies covered with sweats like the amount of water in the oceans. They were beyond exhausted, but smiles covered their lips. The couple shared a salty but delicious kiss before falling into a well-earned sleep.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Truly Yours, part VIII: Epilogue

**TRULY YOURS, part VIII**

Sun rays showered the bedroom and its warmth were blessings for the couple.

But that was not the best of all, from Soul's point of view.

It had woke up earlier to stare at the beautiful creature sleeping next to her; an angel in the most serene slumber. Her light pink lips were something to cherish with your eyes, and with your own lips as well. Her pale skin was delicate and soft and beautiful beyond anything. Her sandy blonde hair glowed like golden fire as they captured the sunlight. Soul couldn't believe she was human.

Then there was yesterday night, when he took her virginity. He would forever cherish such memories for the rest of his life. Bending her to her sexual will was something unmatched, blissful! And he would enjoy doing that for a very long time. He couldn't help smiling his fangs at her.

And yet… was he worthy of her, as the thought traveled in his mind.

The sex was fantastic, divine even. But Maka's heart, her whole person, she truly was an angel. And Soul was the counterpart; a demon. Not the monster-like type, but the sexy, beautiful, dominant and controlling type, partly shaped by Maka's literal works. Yet, Soul didn't want anyone else by his side. He wanted her. Was this love he was feeling? Did he love her? Did she love him?

You know something? He did. And I believe she did love him, too. A woman wouldn't give her virginity to just anyone else, right?

For the first time in his life, no matter the number of business-wise success he made in his life, Soul was afraid. He was afraid he'd mess up with Maka, he who didn't have experience with real relationships with women. But he was willing to learn.

Maka slowly woke up by the tender gaze of ruby eyes looking at her. She met it with her olive-green one. She smiled peacefully, pleased of what she saw.

"Hey…" She said.

"Hey, you." He said.

"Can't sleep?"

"I slept enough." He said. "I was just enjoying watching you sleep."

Maka loved the sound of those words. "Come here…"

Soul obeyed and laid on her. She embraced her and kissed her passionately. They held each other tightly as their bodies were one in heart, soul and warmth. It was a divine moment for the two of them. But Soul interrupted the kiss and laid down next to her. Nonetheless, he pulled her close to him. It was as if he needed reassurance that she was there, that she wouldn't leave. And Maka didn't not miss this strange behavior of the man known to have confidence as much as his financial net worth.

"What's wrong, Soul?" She asked worried.

"Yesterday," he said. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it. It was… celestial!" Maka said in delight.

"I mean…" Soul hesitated. "Does this make us… a couple?"

Maka was surprised of this vulnerability coming from him. She knew why. Soul who never had anything serious with women was afraid; afraid he'd mess up. But for Maka, it was the same. She, too, never had such a bond with a man before. She had her own fears that maybe she might be cheated on.

"Soul," she said. "It is my first time with a man. I, too, have some fear. I don't know how to make it work, how to be, or I don't know if you'll find someone else and cheat on me—"

"Never!" Soul's voice was louder than intended. "I'll never cheat on you! You're the most beautiful angel in this earth and I'll be the dumbest fool to leave you for something lower. You've changed me so much during those past few months."

"I did?" Her eyes were so innocent when asking that question.

He laid his hand on her cheek. "I didn't want to know anything about serious relationships before meeting you. I guess I was afraid that… if I met someone, I'd turned up to be like my dad."

"And here you are," Maka said. "With eyes full of devotion and love for me. Sounds like you want to try it after all."

"Thanks to you."

She giggled. Soul couldn't help smiling to that sound. It was heavenly. He truly worshipped her.

"So…" Soul said.

"Yes," she answered. "We're a couple. If you want to."

"Of course." Soul smiled like a child. "Anything you want. I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have. The first, and hopefully the last."

Maka was taken aback by his last words. Was he already talking about marriage? Perhaps he was too hasty. Soul realized what he said in an instant as well.

"Oh, sorry…" he told her. "I didn't want to rush things."

Maka shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry." She blushed, still thinking about these words. "But I wouldn't mind if you were my last."

Soul was pleased to hear this. He didn't want any woman in his life, and she didn't want to have another man in hers. Soul thought at this very moment, that he would brave hell itself, just to continue to be with her.

"Maka, I'm truly yours."

The young author kissed her boyfriend deliciously, holding the kiss for long seconds. She got up, and then walked her naked self to a place she now cherished a lot. To the torture room.

"I could use a workout." She said seductively.

"Considering you've lost your virginity," Soul said with a smirk. "I might fuck you senseless now."

"I don't expect any less from you, my dear demon." She said as she disappeared into the hall leading to the room.

As he got out of bed and walked towards the room as well, his dick always harden and sprung up for a morning workout, Soul grinned with fangs full of lust. It would be the death of him if he ever let this woman go. And now, he had the opportunity and leisure of sexually torturing her as he pleases… and as she pleases.

Yeah, these two were meant for each other.

 _The end._


End file.
